You Were Always an Addict
by Dull Rose
Summary: 'I knew I shouldn't have begun this crazy infatuation. It was completely idiotic. Illogical! But as soon as Edward had looked into my eyes, and expressed his feelings I just couldn't stop the way I felt..'  Bella/Edward, AllHuman   Usual pairings.
1. Prologue  Simple Beginnings

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer/ Stephanie Meyer owns all D:**

**All human characters, at least for the time being ;D**

* * *

**~YOU WERE ALWAYS AN ADDICT~**

**Bella's POV. **

I turned my back on everything I had ever known. Everything I had ever loved. Why was I doing this? I'm honestly not sure... It just seems... right.

I guess, in a sense, staying here had begun to suffocate me. Staying here sheltered me from the real, outside world. I don't want that. I want to see the world, I want to climb mountains, swim oceans, dance in the rain, and cry in the sunshine. I want to..live. And I just can't do that here. Everyone is always so cautious of me, cautious _for _me. It's always things like, "Bella, watch out for that table, you don't want to get hurt again." Honestly, I'm glad people care, but Jesus Christ, there are more important things out there to worry about than _me._

This all seems quite a bit ridiculous, I suppose. Its just that, I am a seventeen year old girl. I'm a smart, somewhat talented girl. But nobody seems to see this. All anyone can ever seem to focus on is the sickness.

All anyone ever seemed to be concerned with was how such a beautiful young girl could be plagued with such a horrid disease. Yes, I'm sick. So what? People are sick. That's just how things are.

Millions upon millions of people are diagnosed and treated with various illnesses every single second of every single minute of every single week.

All of this was running through my mind. How many peoples lives were uprooted, torn apart, and ended daily. All of this was running through my mind when, not even two or three blocks away from my house, I overlooked a crack in the sidewalk.

Just a meaningless, minuscule crack. A crack that, to any normal person, was nothing.

But, me being me(and I am anything but normal) I tripped over said crack.

Of course.

Which, in turn, caused me to fall. Hard. I stumbled and cracked my head on the sidewalk, a white-hot pain shooting through my head, burning and expanding its way throughout my body.

The sickening sound of my skull hitting the cold, hard cement reverberated through my head.

As the streetlights became mere hazy balls of light, I noticed a boy, about my age walking down the street in my direction. Well, running, actually. He looked kind of angry, irritated. Mostly though, he looked scared and worried.

Worried..about..me?

Through the haze of pain, I could see his lips moving, mouthing words that he was probably in all actuality, yelling to get someones help and attention.

I giggled to myself: damn, this kid is cute.

Then suddenly, I dropped my eyes, succumbing to the invitingly enticing darkness that was unconsciousness.

* * *

**Tell me what you think [: **

**-courtney  
**


	2. Charleston Memorial Hospital

**So, in my mind, I know exactly how this will work out. Hopefully, it does work.**

**Again, I am a Disclaimer: I own nothing but this laptop.**

**Read, Review.**

**~Dull Rose**

BELLA'S POV**  
**

I awoke to the unsteady hum of the heart monitor, not an unusual occurrence for me. It took a couple of moments for everything to come back to me. I couldn't help but to blush at how completely idiotic I had probably come across as.

The door to my bright hospital room was pushed open with a loud creak. Renee rushed in with a worried look on her face.

"Bella! Are you alright? I talked to the doctor - He said you're going to have to stay here for a few days..A week at the most."

I groaned. Great, confined to a bed for a week. My life is just fantastic.

"I'm fine, mom. Just a bit dizzy is all. You really should stop worrying." I looked Renee over. All of this stress was getting to her. She didn't think I noticed the bags under her eyes, or the wrinkles that have begun to appear recently.

"Nonsense Bella. I will worry all I want. Which reminds me, what on Earth were you doing, running around Phoenix at two in the morning? I mean lord, nothing good is bound to happen in a situation like that."

"Mom...I'm tired. Go home. We can talk about everything later, okay?" I cleverly avoided the topic at hand.

"Okay, I'll see you when you get home dear. Rest, get better, and be nice to the nurses." And with that, Renee kissed my forehead, and left the

room in silence.

I took this short time alone to take in my surroundings. It was one of the more cheerful hospital rooms I have been in. Soft yellow walls surrounded me, a flat screen television set implanted into the wall, framed by a mirror of some sort. Near my bed, a small table was being overthrown by numerous bouquets, Lilacs, tulips, roses, daisies and such filled the room.

I got out of bed, softly letting my feet touch the cold hard floor. I walked over to the bathroom, bracing myself for my horrid reflection. In the mirror, a frightened young woman stared back at me. Her dull brown eyes the same flat colour as usual, her brown hair falling in limp waves instead of the usual healthy curls that cascaded down my back. I winced at my appear ace: dry, cracked lips did not do me any justice.

Over the past few weeks I had been subtly losing weight, giving me the gaunt appearance of a skeleton.

Sighing to myself, I left the bathroom, and sat on the edge of my bed.

I had been trying to _leave_ this place and I just seemed to get myself thrown deeper into this overprotective world. My stomach growled, and I noticed for the first time just how hungry I was. Putting on my slippers, I walked out of my room and into the hallway, off to go meet up with the familiar staff and friends I had made here in the Charleston Memorial Hospital.

* * *

EDWARD'S POV

I sat in the corner of the cafe, solemnly people watching.

It was odd, to think that the more different an illness or injury was from another, the more the reactions differed. For instance, the woman with cancer, smiling and starting up meaningless conversations with the woman at the vending machine, she viewed her life as something sacred, she treated everything with care and seemed to be grateful for any and everything she had. Whereas the man in the wheelchair, heading out the double doors of the cafe, forever facing paralysis from the waist down because he got into a fight with someone who had much better resources than he did at the time, this man believed life was a curse. He was sour. The way he saw it, he was better off dead: Why should he have to suffer every damn day of his life without the use of his legs?

It was things like these that got my attention. How completely and utterly _different _people could be.

Sitting there, eating my muffin, every so often taking a sip of my coffee, I noticed her walk into the cafe.

Now, usually, I would have overlooked her. Just another sick kid looking for food in the cafe, and all that.

But this was different, she walked in like she owned the place. She _acted _like she owned the place: chatting it up with the employees, talking on a first name basis with most every one.

How did I not know her until last night? Obviously she was no stranger to the hospital.

My mind skimmed over the events of last night, seeing the beautiful girl trip on what looked like nothing, in the middle of the night. Watching her lose consciousness, and getting scared out of my mind, insane with worry for her.

Lost in my thoughts, I hadn't even noticed that she had made her way through the cafe and over to my little table.

"Hello," she said, with a slightly self conscious smile, "I'm Bella."

I looked up at her through my eyelashes, noticing how the simple sound of her voice made my stomach flip inside and out in pleasure, craving to hear her speak more words from her precious mouth. I hated it. I hate how she can effect me. I nodded curtly at her.

"I'm Edward," I stated simply, and, if I'm to be honest with myself, quite rudely.

And with that, I left the cafe, leaving a confused Bella alone at the cafe table. _My_ cafe table.

* * *

**So, Sorry if I disappointed, The story will get better though, just wait. {:**


End file.
